projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: The .hackers
Inside a church, 3 characters emerge from a flash of light. The three, Vashyron's friends Zephyr and Leanne, and Soma and Alisa's friend Lindow, start sharing information and find one thing in common: they were heading for a church and suddenly got hit by a flash of light. Suddenly, they spot some unfriendly monsters from Basel, Zephyr and Leanne's homeworld. They decide to get ready to fight, but not before Leanne starts piling on the makeup. The heroes suddenly arrive and find themselves in the church. The God Eaters and Hunters managed to find each other, but they have no idea where they are. Tron gets a feeling of deja vu, and Xiaomu thinks she remembers this place somewhere. They decide to talk later and focus on the fight. Suddenly, more monsters show up. No one seems to recognize them, but Xiaomu thinks she saw them on a mission once. One of the Servbots detect someone coming, and two people find their way in. They ask where they got their PCs (Player Characters) from, and Xiaomu recognizes them: Kite and BlackRose of the .hackers. She said they're in The World, an online game in a fully virtual world. It seems that Xiaomu was quite the avid player (but Reiji plans to come up with a punishment later.) The .hackers decide to help them out, and start asking for info later. Suddenly, a new monster appears: Skeith, a monster that caused the huge server crash that nearly brought The World crashing down. He was the start of everything and now he's back. After defeating Skeith, he warps away. Kite notices that the statue of Aura has chains on it, meaning something is threatening Aura. Tron is willing to believe Kite's story, since her era has ways of diving into Cyberspace. Kite manages to explain everything, though it's very confusing to some. He says that when they login to The World the players in the real world lose consciousness, and their real forms are kids. Kite is in Middle School, and BlackRose in High School. So either events are repeating themselves, or something worse is happening, according to Kite. The pair warp everyone to Mac Anu. Suddenly, Ciseaux finds himself in the church halls and encounters Due, who wants to have a chat with him... Strategy: Deal with the remaining enemies before handling Skeith. The rails bar him from attacking, allowing you to get your units close enough to attack him. Trivia: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground was where Kite first used the Data Drain. In the international version of .hack Infection, Skeith is seen carrying a Q shaped wand instead of the cross-shaped wand used in the original. Party Members Pair Unit Kogoro & Mii Akira & Pai Chun-Li & Morrigan Soma & Alisa Reiji & Xiaomu Frank & Hsien-Ko Gemini & Erica Zephyr & Leanne Kite & BlackRose Solo Unit Bahn Tron & Servbots Vashyron Lindow Enemies Blood Doll Chainsaw x4 Dolled-Up Dwellest x2 Bazooka Dwellest x2 Treasure Mimic x2 Goblin x5 Headhunter x2 Skeith (Boss) Equipment Drop: Vital Charm Items Barrier Padding, Aura Figurine, Treat, Golden Brown Pizza Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter